


City Lights——UN Village

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: CITY Lights边兴系列文第五篇划水水懒得贴合歌词但还是建议配合食用*R18*伪现背
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 4





	City Lights——UN Village

坐在驾驶位上，边伯贤看着手机屏幕上传来的信息，笑着把它放在一边。  
轻微的震感，他把导航定到一个偏僻的位置。  
张艺兴今天过来，飞机快要到了。  
尽管他不能直接去机场接人——但叮嘱过助理了，把人送到那里，接下来就由边伯贤接手。  
他浏览网上的最新消息，因为哥哥回来总是悄无声息，路透图也很少有几张，只看到一个小指上勾着口罩，穿着牛仔外套，帽子把脸都给遮严实的酷盖。  
踩下油门，车顶天窗打开，凉爽微潮的晚风吹起发梢。夜里人少，他悄悄加快了速度，想要快一点见到哥哥。  
那里啊，是他和张艺兴的回忆曾经落脚的地方。  
在快要支撑不住的时候哥哥拉着他出来散步，走到这里，他反手拉住哥哥，借着儿童乐园滑滑梯的阴影，同他接吻。那时的张艺兴表达惊讶的方式依旧是睁大一双无辜的下垂眼，得到的回应却是被再度吻住双唇。  
“我不要听别人的了。哥会一直喜欢伯贤的吧。”  
他说会一直喜欢——  
于是他们牵手，恋爱，直到发展成再深入而密不可分的关系。  
边伯贤到的早，停在那段路边，只亮了车内一个小灯。  
张艺兴从街对面的保姆车上下来，挥挥手看车子开远了。边伯贤没有任何表示，知道哥哥一眼就能认出来。  
果然，哥哥在停驻的几辆黑色车辆中一眼认出了他所在的，箱子已经托人带回去了，背着个小包跑过来，脚步轻快地像要飞进他怀里。  
“伯贤。”他敲敲车窗，看黑色车窗降下一半露出边伯贤的脸，愣了一下，“怎么……？”  
铂金色微微凌乱的发丝，眼周有着微暗的大地色晕染，红色印字母的衬衫半遮半掩露出一片胸膛——是UN Village里要领心爱的人共赏月色的漂亮情人。  
弟弟轻轻笑了一声，伸手来搂他的腰：“哥上次说喜欢我这一套打歌的。特意穿来给你看。”  
张艺兴耳尖一红，飞快溜开到副驾驶坐好。  
“……要去哪里？不回去？”  
“我都把哥带出来了，哪里有轻易回去的道理。”他也不着急，今晚的哥哥只属于边伯贤一个人，“难得回来一次，总不能回去陪吴世勋那个臭小子——哥哥跟我一起过吧。”  
他的话说的暧昧，油门踩下的时候让张艺兴恍惚心跳加速键也忽然启动。  
一起过啊。  
今晚当然可以，今后也不必考虑——  
他看着边伯贤，敛着目光看着车道的侧脸。  
不是几年前那个迷茫又可怜的少年，他早就可以独当一面了。  
边伯贤也在看他，只是光明正大，开着开着车偏头看看。  
“哥哥很久没回来。”他忽然说，“在外面也接触了很多新的人……挺好的。”  
只是张艺兴看出来他在吃醋，笑他还是小孩子心气。  
“那伯贤不是有专属的吗。”他拿出手机发了一条短信，边伯贤的手机立刻响起专属铃声，“你看，只有你哦。”  
“嗯，也对……那哥哥的那里……那个……当然也只有我……”他的话讲的忽轻忽重，用词也模糊暧昧。张艺兴韩语都险些结巴了，说他嘴上没点分寸。  
“哥哥在想什么？”他趁红灯，歪头露出虎牙来，手指搭上张艺兴的膝盖，“我说——那个——膝盖上牛仔裤的洞——才不是那种事情。”  
“……”  
啊，糟糕的小坏蛋。  
张艺兴脸红了，哼了一声，但边伯贤的手指挠在裸露的膝盖上确实有些酥麻的痒意。  
他的手指熟练地挑开布料探进来，进出的动作让人联想到他在——  
“哥哥也想到了吧？”他笑着，指尖挠挠张艺兴，“我是怎么对你的……”  
“虽然是奇怪的浪漫，但哥哥很喜欢呢。”  
绿灯亮起，他单手握着方向盘，一手紧紧扣住张艺兴的膝盖。  
“看到很多粉丝说我喜欢对哥哥的裤子破洞做奇怪的事情。但其实我心里想什么哥也知道才对——”  
“一直在想，这样的话哥哥会忍不住叫出来吧？这个位置应该会让哥喜欢的。这样动的话——”  
“边伯贤！”张艺兴声音都快变调了，警告边伯贤禁止再讲这些让人脸红心跳的秘密。  
“好。我不说了。”他的手却依旧没有拿出来，“天要冷了，哥哥少穿破洞裤，膝盖要冷的。”  
他的手心贴在张艺兴膝盖上，热而干燥，乖巧的没了动静。  
过了一会他还是忍不住要讲话，哪怕不算久别，满心的思念也难以沉默，像一锅甜蜜的糖水咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡泡。  
“大家都说UNV好听。想和我一起去看月亮。哥也想吗？”  
听到张艺兴小小声地回应，边伯贤笑起来。  
“我也好想哥哥。每天都在想。要是后面入伍了好久见不到哥哥怎么办呢——会因为‘缺乏艺兴哥’而生病的……”  
当红偶像就是那么有魅力，每一句话都叫人心脏难抑地悸动。  
“……你话好多。”哥哥偏头看着窗外，耳根红红的，“我不就在这吗？又不会跑。你想什么时候看都一样。”  
“是吗。那就现在。”  
“现在。”他说，“我和你，做一点浪漫的事。”  
浪漫是哪里呢？  
张艺兴抬头，看见了小山坡上UN Village的灯牌。

车停在一边，边伯贤拉着他爬上小山坡，大大咧咧坐下，一点没有偶像自觉。  
等张艺兴坐下了，他又挤过来，非要把肩膀和哥哥挨得紧紧的。  
这个位置恰好能看见月亮，深蓝灰色的夜空里，浮动着云和风。  
他们看着月亮。安安静静的。  
边伯贤嘴里哼着UN Village的旋律，张艺兴轻轻踩着节拍。鞋底染上青草的微露，窸窸窣窣的小声响掩不过男人烟气一般的嗓音。  
张艺兴看过了中文的翻译，却还是觉得，经由他口中唱出来，直接在身边就能听到，比起经过了话筒和手机音响都更加耐人寻味。  
他唱，我知道，只有我拥有，可以和你共度特别时光的资格。  
边伯贤的眼睛向来是会传情的，总是看着看着他，眼里就涌上来遮掩不住的深深的笑意。  
他曾是深冬的花——在最难敞开心怀的时候做了边伯贤手里一捧火花。  
被当做弟弟的人仍抱有最初的感情，只不过学会了怎样被人依靠，做那个主动拉住手亲吻别人的人。  
边伯贤的手不由分说地搂上了张艺兴的腰，凑过去缩减了两人之间的距离，原本认真看着他的哥哥一下子就近了，双唇微张着，被风吹得有些干。  
他想吻上去，哥哥的手却从他口袋里掏出震动的手机，当了借口逃开他的亲密。  
“谁的电话呀……是俊勉——”  
连一句话也不让说完，边伯贤抢回手机堵住了张艺兴的嘴。  
只是双唇浅浅一下触碰，他还没来得及做什么，哥哥就下意识后仰了一下逃开了。  
“不用回答俊勉哥了。”他说，“他知道我要做什么。我也知道。”  
依旧是他显得暧昧的声线，和张艺兴脸贴着脸，把气音顺着风送过去。  
“要怎么说，我在汉南洞，在UN Village的山坡上，和哥哥一起赏月……”  
月光不算明亮，却足以看清彼此。  
没有人真正像舞台上表现出来的那样完美，平时抱怨的上火啊长痘啊黑眼圈啊，一旦面对面了就看得清楚。  
他顿了顿。  
“哥哥今年……还回来吗？”  
得到的答复依旧不明。他也习惯了，只是捧住不再反抗不再躲闪的张艺兴的脸，轻轻吻上去，舌尖滑过他干燥的唇面。  
“今天……让我一起讨回来吧……”

他如今还是做了边伯贤盛放的花，只不过是开在四月的春水里，做他镜花水月外面唯一拥在胸前那一个。

月光下接个吻都能看清红透的耳尖，回了车里借着一边路灯的光却放肆起来。  
随着他的手在身上游走，腰线，脊柱，胸口，敏感的地方全被温柔地触碰过。张艺兴被边伯贤压在后座上，外套凌乱地散开，里面的白T恤被从腰间推上去，反卷在胸口，恰好露出泛粉的乳尖供人采择。  
两条裤子前面就被胡乱扒下来塞在角落，边伯贤正扣着他的膝盖给他做扩张。  
指尖缓缓地转动摸索，底下那人发出几声小猫一样可爱的喘息，咬着下唇垂眸看过来，手指微微用力地捏在边伯贤肩上。  
“哥放松点。”边伯贤说着，手指戏谑地往里顶了一下，“在抖哦。”  
“唔……”张艺兴一害羞就停不下来地抖，被讲了一句还委屈起来，咬着嘴从唇缝隙漏出忍耐的吸气声，被碰到敏感点了就按捺不住地松开两排贝齿，喉口一声短促的呻吟被撞出来。  
要是平常在宿舍，边伯贤肯定借着自己贴的哥哥的海报来转移他的注意力，但现在却只能想点别的办法。  
两根手指在火热紧致的后穴来回轻缓抽动，带出一点水光淋漓的润滑液，染在真皮的座椅上。  
边伯贤一只手扣住张艺兴的手，十指相扣，伏下去吻他胸口。胯下早就挺立的性器跟张艺兴腿根上的软肉磨在一起，把细嫩的皮肉磨红了，还留下色情的占有的痕迹。  
哥哥的胸口也是敏感的地方，禁不起玩弄的。哪怕是开玩笑似的隔着衣服轻轻拍一下，他都要又羞又气地捂起来。却不知道他双臂向中间轻轻一用力，胸口两捧乳肉便簇拢，有一条似乎能淌出小溪流的沟渠，粉嫩的乳尖立起来，诱惑着人贴上去含着，舌尖来回拨弄了再咬一口。他还会习惯性地弯下腰——这人爱穿低领，或者说，低胸——大开的领口让人一眼能看尽，从胸口到平坦的小腹。雪白的胸脯上缀着两点初熟的果实，手指探进去揉一揉，就变得红肿起来，看起来好像要坠落枝头落入口中的甜美的夏日的果子。  
哥哥往往是被亲得受不了了，屈起腿勾住边伯贤的腰，轻轻磨蹭着，带着浅显暧昧的邀请。  
“别、别搞我了……”他委屈极了，话到嘴边打了好几个结才溜出来，“伯贤……”  
“哥哥里面难受吗？”边伯贤笑得轻佻，手指退出来后一把抓住张艺兴的大腿，在上边留下红红的指痕。已经熟悉到轻车熟路地调整了张艺兴的姿势——他知道怎么做哥哥才不至于伤着腰，第二天不会忍着疼也舍不得埋怨自己一句。  
张艺兴眨眨眼，水润润的感觉让他忍不住想抹眼泪。  
在被进入的时候他含着一声略低哑的呻吟，鼻息间拉长了，眼波盈盈的又显得媚气。  
一瞬间填满了身体的有疼痛，他收起肩膀，锁骨像是要冲破束缚一样随着呼吸而起伏，末端的凸起立在肩上，已然印上了边伯贤专属的痕迹。  
边伯贤问了他好几次，确定他不疼了，才将他紧紧夹着自己的双腿分开，性器更深入地嵌进去。  
后座有些空间，但对于这种运动来说还是显得狭小。边伯贤原本跪在座位上，头顶都快跟车顶撞在一起。张艺兴伸手来拉他，便顺势伏在哥哥身上，只一下一下用力耸动着腰，胯骨和张艺兴腿根撞在一起，交合处带出一些细小的水沫。  
张艺兴受不了便仰起头，脖颈到胸口便全部送到边伯贤唇边，像只把脖颈送入狼口的小天鹅，被毫不客气咬住了脆弱的地方，口中模糊地发出哭吟。  
“伯、伯贤……”  
“我在。”边伯贤低低喘息着，汗珠顺着发鬓滑下，挂在下巴尖上摇摇欲坠，“我在，艺兴。”  
连停着的车似乎都被这动静弄得颠簸不止，车身晃动，要是有人从旁边经过一定不难猜测发生了什么事。  
身体底下的真皮坐垫被背上一层薄汗弄湿了，边伯贤每次用力的进入都会让张艺兴控制不住地往外滑。他皱起眉头，双腿环紧了边伯贤的腰，一手抓住了伯贤脖子上的项链，把他拉下来同自己亲吻。  
是两双荒漠旅人的唇，汲取着难得的水源，唇瓣被咬着、吻着，红肿了也依旧渴求。  
也是月下情人分别重逢后再无法遮掩的情愫，要把浓烈的感情在吻和爱之间倾诉干净。  
边伯贤的红色衬衫敞开大半，露出里面轮廓分明的肌肉线条。张艺兴迎合他的动作，承受他的亲吻，动情时双手抚摸过他的身体，在背上留下几道痕迹。  
像是一把烈火叫人难以招架，张艺兴在边伯贤故意挑逗刺激之下呜咽着到了高潮，小屁股在边伯贤手里绷紧，不夸张的来说甚至都能感受到肌肉的收缩。浊白的液体溅在边伯贤身上，他毫不在意，只是随手抹开，按着张艺兴的大腿，不顾穴里软肉正因高潮而绞紧了自己的性器，摆腰往里撞进去，然后撤出来射在张艺兴腿根上。  
张艺兴手里抓着边伯贤的小臂，感受到他瞬间的紧绷，同自己一起到达了欲望的云端，又放松下来，反手一下一下摸着手腕一小块发热的皮肤。  
一时间后座除了交织的喘息没有了别的声响，窗外忽亮忽暗，是车顶那盏路灯出了点小故障。张艺兴和边伯贤的脸映在玻璃上也时亮时暗。  
情事之后的边伯贤带着一股慵懒浪荡的气息，总是让张艺兴看一眼就脸红，怕他不知餍足的语调向自己开口，总是不能拒绝他的第二次、第三次。  
于是转过头遮遮掩掩看着窗外的月亮。  
依旧是明亮的，云层也遮不住，在朦胧中透出一片淡金色的光晕。  
感受到边伯贤的目光落在自己身上，那么自然的爱慕，千遍百遍之后的熟悉。  
他的手按在座椅上，边伯贤的手覆上来握住。一转过头，这只家养的小狗就来向他索吻，细密温热。  
边伯贤空出的手盖在张艺兴颈侧，拇指色气地缓缓摩擦那一小块皮肤，轻轻搓过耳廓上几个耳洞，拨弄着耳垂上的小耳钉。  
他逐渐压倒过去，偏头想张口咬哥哥的脖颈。身下人觉得痒，推拒地扭动，屈起的膝盖在他双腿之间蹭动，而后十分自然地转成了跪趴的姿势。  
边伯贤笑了，顺势握住张艺兴腰胯，胸膛贴着后背凑上去：“哥哥想要这个姿势？”  
“唔……”张艺兴眯起眼睛，一手扒住车窗沿，扭动腰身去看背后的人。那副被欺负了的样子叫人腹下起火，简直像只小狐狸精，是个勾引男人的惯犯。  
穴口先前被肏得红肿，性器顶端抵在这处摩擦，又痒又痛。他不自觉地把腰更塌下一些，向后扭着屁股想要把边伯贤的肉棒含进穴里，一抬头又看见玻璃上隐约反射出这副模样，顿时觉得自己可真是丢人，呜呜咽咽地咬住几句细碎的哭音，腰部却不受控制地追求快感，像是浪潮般起伏。  
“哥，要看着我。”  
边伯贤忽然说，手心托住张艺兴的下巴抬起他的头看车窗玻璃，揉开他的臀瓣把性器撞了进去。  
“看着我。”  
左手指尖在座椅上抓不住什么，右手在玻璃上用力到指节屈起，摩擦出刺耳的声响。迫于弟弟手上施力，他只能抬起身体缓解窒息感，被身后狠狠的进入推向车门，双手抵住车窗玻璃，几乎整个上半身都要贴上去。边伯贤变本加厉地往前，张艺兴胸口红肿的乳尖擦过冰凉的玻璃，温差的刺激让他哭叫出声，向后仰起头倒进伯贤怀里，穴里的软肉不讲道理地夹紧，几乎不留缝隙地裹住边伯贤抽动的性器，把一波一波的快感毫无遗漏地传给张艺兴。  
“看那里，艺兴。”  
边伯贤用中文喊他的名字，要怀里泪眼朦胧的哥哥看车窗外。胸口和他的脊背贴合在一起，腰胯前后摆动抽送，一刻不停地宣泄爱意。  
泪水把月亮的光也模糊了，在眼前留下破碎的彩色光晕。远处蜿蜒曲折的山坡路上开过打了夜灯的车，头顶电流滋滋作响的路灯，无一不提醒着张艺兴，他不是在一个黑暗的，只有两人的地方。他在UN Village，在弟弟先前亲吻他，和他一起赏月的地方——被这个弟弟操干得浑身发软满口呻吟。  
他怕。  
这种事情在灯光下，在有可能任何一个人会走过的场所，他会怕。  
会害怕被揭露，害怕自己会哭会放手，害怕这样的自己会让伯贤难过。  
可是边伯贤抱着他，跟他说，只要哥哥就够了。  
别的都不要，什么都可以不要，只想要哥哥。  
他那时说的也是这句话。  
原来他们已经爱了这么多年。  
原来也有人为了他，可以做到那么勇敢。  
在疲惫睡去之前，那缕与众不同的月光。  
是汉南洞，UN Village。


End file.
